30 Songs, Millions Of Words
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Yuki and Kyou drabbles. All drabbles could be related or unrelated to one another. Warning! Character death and boyxboy love. Kyou's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a challenge on Lunaescence labeled "30 Songs, Millions Of Words" by papayasinherpants. You know what to do, write a drabble in the alloted time of the song and no editing. Make sure your playlist is shuffled.**

**--**

**Title: Pride**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Sleepless Beauty" by Nittle Grasper**

--

I watched him from afar, and he was watching me too. Our silent treatment towards each other, was what others see as hate towards each other. But deep down inside, we felt more than hatred, we felt very much love for our significant other.

We loved each other, but our pride just stood between us. We forced hate, forced our actions. But we couldn't force the love out of our hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: No Hatred**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Still Waiting" by Sum 41**

--

I was waiting for the moment when I finally beat the rat. But every attempt at the goal was suddenly diminished. It was reality that I wasn't going to defeat him. He was much too strong, he was skilled. I was weak and my training up in the mountains only showed that I wasn't serious. Did I actually want to be caged up? To be shut out from the world? I don't want to fight with the rat anymore. My feelings for the rat, the hatred. It dissipated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Public Display**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Jerk" by Huang Yi Da**

--

I turned into the hallway of our school and spotted the rat walking down the hallway from the opposite end. I pretended not to see him, but he planned otherwise. Just when I was about to pass him, his hand snatched my wrist. The people around us stopped to watch. The next thing I knew was the loud sound of something slamming against the lockers. It was my body. I didn't register what was happening next because of the big shock, but the gasp of our onlookers told me otherwise. A firm pair of lips were now overlapping mines.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Funeral Procession**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Tragedy**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Departure" by Rurouni Kenshin OST**

--

I see the rat in all of his black glory walking down the aisle of people in black. I see him going up to the stand facing everyone. He looked like he had a hard time facing forward. I smiled, it was tough on him. His love. I whispered a reassuring word, but it looked like he didn't hear me. He couldn't. I was on a different plane, different from him. We were seperated, but I didn't let that bother me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Stepping Out**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Himitsu Dolls" by Mai Nakahara & Ai Shimizu**

--

I let out a scowl as a hand went straight for my mid-back and my hip. I looked up to stare at the rat's smirking face. Why was I the girl in this dance? He led me fluidly through the dance steps, I stumbled quite a few times. I glanced around to see if anyone spotted my mistake, but everyone else was focusing on the dance. The only person that saw me, was my dance partner, my love.

"Don't you dare laugh!"

"Who says I'm laughing?"

"Your eyes told me so. Stop looking at me or I'm going to sit the whole prom out," I growled. The smirk never left his face. I blushed at his intense gaze,

"Would you be happy if I danced with another?"

"Hell no! You're my boyfriend! You can't dance with anyone but me! Besides what would happen if you hugged the girl?"

"Who says I'm dancing with a girl?"

"Yuki!"

"I'm kidding."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Cleansing One's Spirit**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: General**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Inuyasha's Poem" by Kaoru Wada**

--

It was my first cleansing. Did I really give off a bad aura? Yuki seemed to think so. I stepped into the freezing water and immediately back-pedaled. It was ice cold! Was I supposed to dip myself in that?

"Are you scared?"

I sneered at the mocking tone.

"Why don't you get in yourself and see who's the scaredy cat?"

"I'm afraid I had my cleansing when I was born. Go in, or do you want me to help you?"

"Yeah, right. You'll help me drown before you cleanse me of my bad spirit," I exhaled my held breath and stepped forward once again. The freezing temperature of the water was tampering with my mind. There was no way that I was going in there without freezing to death.

"Still scared? Should I hire someone to do a demonstration?"

I growled and turned to the rat,

"I can do it just fine! Don't rush me!"

I glared at the offending pool of water and dived right in. I was right, that night I caught a cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Loving You**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: General**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "My Will" by Dream**

--

It was the first time I was doing this for anybody. Bringing someone roses wasn't my thing. But Yuki's pride was too big in school. Our relationship wasn't made public. It was my job today on Valentine's Day to break that. I was the one that was supposed to walk up to the rat in front of our classmates and tell him I love him. It was humiliating just thinking about it. In just mere minutes, I was supposed to walk in through the doors of our math class and hand the rat the bouquet of roses and tell him. The dreaded phrase of love.

The walk through the school hallway was a deafening one. The loud echos of my shoes against the tiled floor and the chattering of students behind closed doors made me insane. I finally stood in front of my designated room. I could hear the teacher lecturing beyond there. I took a deep breath and walked in. Everyone's eyes turned to me.

"I love you, Yuki."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Halloween Joke**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Disturbia" by Rihanna**

--

The Halloween theme today was zombies. I almost laughed at the idea. What are we supposed to do? Dress up as Zombies?

"Isn't that what the theme is? Of course, baka neko."

I promised not to raise a fist towards the rat when we started this relationship. But his trash-talking mouth just wouldn't stop. Then a thought came to mind. I grinned.

The next morning I dragged the bundle to school and laughed at what my boyfriend was reduced to: a zombie slave.

"So, Yuki. How does the medicine taste like?"

"Like something that a coward would do." I didn't anticipate that answer. I got riled up even more and let my face come to mere inches in front of his and glared. He took the opportunity and kissed me,

"If you wanted bondage, all you had to do was ask."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: A Price To Pay**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Suspense**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Karma" Alicia Keys**

--

We were both running, our sweat dripped down the sides of our faces. Our hair was plastered to our wet forehead. The dirt and grime on our clothes were remnants of our fight. Our pursurers were gaining, their heavy pantings and shouts were getting closer. I was ahead of Yuki just by a few seconds but I was tugged back and into a narrow opening. We stilled our harsh breathing just as five men whizzed right by us. I looked over at Yuki, but his asthma was kicking in. That wasn't good.

I peered around the corner, the coast was clear and pulled the sickly rat out of the path and onto the main road. I waved for a taxi, one came. We got in just as a shot rang through the air. Our attackers spotted us. We sped off but not before paying a big fine in the end for the driver's broken window.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Creatures & Heartless Bastards  
Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Koi No Mega Lover" By Maximum The Hormone**

--

"Oh look, the kitties are here to console you. . ."

I gazed over at the rat,

"What about you? There's a rat on your shoulder."

"At least I only need ONE."

"I can't help it if they want to come on their own accord! It's not like I called them here! I don't need their help unlike you!" I shouted. The kittens that were surrounding me looked at me with sorrow and they walked over to the open window and leapt out.

As the last one left the vicinity of our room, guilt washed over me. I could feel a gaze pinning me to the spot. I looked up to see the rat staring at me with an angry face.

"What?" I growled.

"That was cruel, Kyou. You shouldn't say mean things in front of their faces."

"Says you. You do that all the time without feeling any remorse," I sneered.

"Baka. Call them back and tell them you're sorry."

"Not if you say it first."

"Selfish creature."

"Who are you calling a creature! You heartless bastard!"

"Would the heartless bastard fall in love with the creature if he really was heartless?"

"No. . ."

"That answers my point. Now call them."

"Fine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Time Slowly Flies**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Waltz Of Chihiro" by Joe Hisaishi**

--

I didn't want to say goodbye to you, but I had to. Our paths were different, we were meant to seperate. But that didn't mean we should stop loving. Our real relationship starts here. It all begins with trust, and I trust you to be on your own among men and women. I know you'll never stray, as I.

I wish I could hear that you are well. But there is no call; no letter of return. Am I thinking too far ahead? I don't want to think of you as dead and gone beyond my reach. Call me please.

_Riing Riing Riing!!!_

I pick it up and it's you. I scream and curse at you. You laugh it off and say I'm a worry-wort. I'm not laughing, I'm crying and sighing with relief.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Saving You**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Back Here" By BBMak**

--

It was the first time I'm stuck in the cage of the Sohma Main House. It was creepy, it was lacking air supply. There were no stream of sunlight. Just immense darkness. I missed you deeply, but we just parted a few minutes ago, Akito wrenching me out of your grasp and Kureno holding the car door. Shigure held you back, tears were streaming down your face.

I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be where the sun was always shining on my face and you by my side. I didn't want to see Akito's evil grin and Kureno's apologetic face. I wanted out of here.

_Scratch Scratch_

It was coming outside of the door. I pressed my ear and the scratching noises were heard again. I drew back when I felt the door starting to give way. I looked up to see you there. You had a relieved look on your face as you fell to your knees and hugged me like no tomorrow.

"I found you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Boomerang Of Bad Luck**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Drama/Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "That's What You Get" By Paramore**

--

I thought for sure I would get away when I accidentally stepped on my boyfriend's newly grown patch of vegetables. But he tracked my footprint to my shoes left on the doorstep of Shigure's house. We had a heated discussion that led into the living room, past Shigure who was reading the newspaper and Tohru who had a blank look on her face. Then we climbed the stairs up to our shared room and locked the door. Our shouts of anger turned into a tussle of limbs and garments that suddenly flew in every which direction.

Our lips were locked in lustful passion. I was bent on toppling myself backwards on the bed with Yuki on top of me, but my plan backfired. I hit my head on the headboard and the rat laughed,

"That's what you get for ruining my garden."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: I Spy A Pervert**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Papercut" By Linkin Park**

--

It was a game of "I Spy" and it was Yuki's turn. His phrase?

"I spy with my little eye something long and hard."

I twitch. I think Yuki's a little perverted don't you think?

"My penis?"

"You really are perverted aren't you, Kyou? No, it's a flashlight."

I frown.

_Darn, now I'm really perverted._


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Faltering Emotions**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Sober" By P!nk**

--

I looked back at the list of people who'd definately go on their knees just to be with the rat. I sit here wondering why he chose me of all people? His cousin and the cursed zodiac. I looked over at his sleeping form.

Why, Yuki? Why did you choose me to stay by your side through all the hardships and all the love that we shared? Someone could be much more suited to you than I am. I am always the cause of our fights, we once hated each other. Why did you suggest we start loving each other? You're playing a harmless prank on me right? You're going to wake up and tell me that this was all an illusion and that I'm not with you, right?

But you wake up, smile at me and then beckoned me over. I follow your signal and move to the edge of the bed. You grasp my head between both hands and placed a soft kiss to my forehead.

"Morning."


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Intimate Touches**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Wonder Boy" By Super Junior**

--

We were learning freestyle dancing. Why? Because Shigure thought it would be funny if we did it. Me and Yuki.

Our dancing form were a little shaky and stiff. We felt so out of place with all of the other flexible people in the room. Our instructor came over to the back where we were and started helping our form. I was helped by the instructer first and he accidently grabbed my arse and I swore I heard a growl coming from my left. No, not Yuki. Yuki couldn't have made that growl. Then the instructor went over to Yuki and helped him.

Needless to say, the instructor had his hands almost too intimately on Yuki's body. We were both kicked out because I had too much of a tussle with the teacher. We were banned from returning. But I was a hero that day, I saved Yuki from being molested in public.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Through It All**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "We're A Miracle" by Christina Aguilera**

--

We got back home to Shigure's place, battered and bruised. Tohru looked at us with pity. She used to panic whenever she saw blood, but this was a reoccurring experience. It was almost predictable whenever we were sent to Akito's place.

I ended up with the most bruises, because I ended up protecting Yuki. I wanted my boyfriend to be okay if only it meant that he returned with just a punch on the cheek. I'm the female in this relationship, but I ended up protecting the male. It almost seemed silly if anyone else were to look at us, but I thought differently. Who cares if the female protected her lover? Who cares? Yuki was the most precious person to me and I'd do anything for him.

"You okay, Yuki?"

"Baka, neko. I'm the one that's supposed to protect you, not the other way around!"

"So what?! Is it because I'm the cursed one? Is that why you don't want to be protected by me?"

"That's not it and you know it, Kyou!"

"Just shut up, rat. I'm doing it because I want to, not because I need to."

"Whatever, but next time let me take the punches."


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Moving Forward With Or Without You**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Over You" By Daughtry**

--

We parted ways, left with scars of our fighting. We thought we'd make our relationship work, but it just wasn't happening. Not to our expenses. Our change of attitude scared everyone that walked by us. We were back to the beginning. Back to being hated and being rivals of every competition imaginable.

I used to like beating the rat, but not now. Something's changed. Our feelings, we could never go back to the time where our hatred rose to a high level that there was no room for love. Now, love was all that filled our hearts. We could never really hate each other, not without feelings of guilt and sorrow.

Our time together was short and sweet. Bitterness blotched in our relationship. It was time to move on.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Letting The Fun Pass You By**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Turn The Beat Around" By Gloria Estefan**

I stayed my place with my back leaning on the wall. I watched as my boyfriend danced with everyone on the floor. He was quite the dancer I admit. I, on the otherhand was a bad dancer. He was feminine on the outside, but when alone with me, he let out his masculine side, his dominant side. That alone, sent chills up and down my spine.

I was afraid for him. I was afraid that some random girl would come latching onto him and transforming him right there and then. But that didn't happen. Yuki was quick on his feet and sensed the danger a mile away. I sighed with relief when a girl came flying out of nowhere, with an intent of grabbing the rat's arm and the rat turned just in time avoiding the girl altogether.

"Aren't you going to dance with your boyfriend, Kyou?"

I looked over at a former classmate whose name I did not bother remembering.

"No, I don't want to damper all of the fun."

"You don't know how to dance, do you?"

"No."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Falling Tears Of Happiness**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Male!Akito**

**Idea: "Sakasama No Chou" By SNoW**

Here we stand, under heavy showers. Thirteen bodies drenched from head to toe. All surrounding the tomb of a person whom we once called our GOD. He was commanding, he was ruthless. But he was still one of us, a human being. We believed if he wasn't born under these strange circumstances, he would be a person that I would confide in. He was that type of person. But the curse made him crazy. He wanted everyone to fear him. He was fearing himself in the process. He was afraid of his outcome. His own death.

I was afraid for him. A hand clapsed in mine, clenching with reassurance. I smiled, the curse is now finally over. He was gone and so was our entrapment. We were free, to live and to love. It was perfect. The rain never felt so nice.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: I'm Your Juliet And You're My Romeo**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Hey Juliet" By LMNT**

I fumed as I got home, slamming the little booklet onto the dining table and threw my backpack into one of the corners of the room. I sat with a huff as Yuki and Tohru came into the room.

"What's wrong with it, Kyou?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong with our drama teacher, Yuki! She put me as Juliet!"

"I think it's cute and romantic at the same time," Tohru piped up. I did not want to hear her or anyone at the moment. How could this be??

"Romantic? How?"

"You're Juliet and I'm Romeo."

"Tch, yeah you get the male part. Doesn't make my issue of being a girl in the play any less demeaning. I still hate it."

"At least it's not a random girl I have to kiss or make out with."

"That's right! There's a make out scene!" Tohru shouted. (1) I blanched. Yuki and Tohru was right. I should be glad I got Juliet.

"Great. . ."

**(1) The Romeo & Juliet scene that I'm referring to was in the one that Leonardo Di Caprio was in. Not the original Romeo & Juliet. Not sure if there was one in the original as well.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Unsaid Goodbye**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: General**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Bye Bye" By SS501**

"What are you listening to?"

I looked up from my homework to see the rat in the doorway. I pulled my headphones off,

"Something. . . "

"Answer my question."

"Bye Bye by SS501," I answered. The rat cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I sneered at the face.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I wondered.

"Shouldn't you be listening to "Hi Hi?"" I could tell that he was making fun of me.

"Funny, Yuki. Now what do you want?"

"I came to tell you that I'm leaving for Spain."

"Oh yeah, bye," I turned back to my homework.

"You're not going to miss me?"

"Why should I?" I grumbled, my hand tightening around my pencil.

"Yuki! Taxi's here!" We both heard Shigure call.

"Bye, Kyou."

_Bye, Yuki. . ._


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Ode To Yuki**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "She's Gone" By Super Junior**

It's been a month since the rat went to Spain. I've been writing poetry after poetry, expressing my feelings for him:

_Like a flower that's lost its color,_

_I'm losing my mind._

_Every moment without you,_

_was like rejection._

_I want to know if you're alright._

_If you're eating well._

_If what I'm thinking is just a hallucination._

_I've been sleeping in your presence lately,_

_smiling at the pictures._

_You'll come back,_

_that I'm sure of._

_But one more month,_

_I'm being tortured._

_I don't think I can handle you being gone this long._

_Usually it lasts just a day or two._

_This time, it's two months._

_I know you'll come back,_

_your postcard even says so._

_You missed me,_

_I missed you._

_Like a heart,_

_it won't function without the other._

_I'm slowly losing my bearings,_

_are you?_

_I need you by my side._

_Come back soon._


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Love Forever Gone**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Drama/Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "After Love" By FT Island**

I left you. Why? Because your feelings were fleeting. Your eyes were wandering and not towards me, but another. Have you finally realized what you lost long ago? Did you regret not reciprocating the cow's love? Is this how it is?

When I left, you let me. You didn't beg, it was way below you. You wanted to keep what's left of your dignity, never caring for mine. Were our years together a flame that's been burnt out? Am I boring now?

You didn't come after me. For that I'm glad. Just seeing you makes me sick inside. Go be with the cow. I've seen the way your face lights up. Does he make you feel like a girl inside? I see he makes you melt like jelly with a single glance and leave you with butterflies in your stomach as he passes you by in the halls. I hate you.

I've got a bitter taste lingering in my mouth. You were my everything until now. I thought I couldn't survive without you, but now I can. I could go on without you. Be happy, you damn rat.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Coat Pocket**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Sunlit Garden" By Shinkichi Mitsumune**

I sit out in the winter breeze, waiting for you to come out. I hear voices behind me and see you and a girl walk out. You say goodbye to her in your caring, gesture ways. I smile briefly and waited till you were alone before I made my presence. You were caught by surprise and shuffled on over to me. My hands were already chapped with cold. You let me warm them in your coat pockets.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Easily Jealoused**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Don't Cha" By Pussycat Dolls**

I walked down the halls of my school. Everyone was looking at me, just like I wanted. Yuki had been cold lately and I've been wondering if he's starting to like me less. This will have to do. I swayed my hips as I walked to my locker. I could suddenly feel a breath down the nape of my neck.

"Say, why don't you leave the prince and go out with me?"

I looked up to see a jock and I scoffed on the inside.

"I would like to, but I'd have to ask him first."

"I will do it," the boy offered. I glanced at him, my eyes dancing with mischief. He will? I wonder how it'll turn out? Will the boy fall on his behind or be made a laughing stock in front of the whole school?

"Don't bother."

I smirked at the new voice that was laced with anger. It was Yuki and he was slightly pissed. My plan was finally working.

"So you'll give him up to me?"

I cocked my head and glanced over at the rat's way. His eyes were smoldering with raw emotion. I raised an eyebrow. The rat stepped forward and claimed what was his in front of everyone. It was a first.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: You're My Warmth**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Kiss Kiss" By Chris Brown**

The rat's kiss. . . I now know why girls were so hung up on him. His kisses were sweet and soft. They could also be harsh and dominating. I shivered at his rough side. Soft kisses were too girly for me. It doesn't melt me the way his rough kisses do. I shivered.

"You cold?"

I turned around to see the rat standing there. I turned away,

"I could ask you the same thing. You didn't even bother wearing your coat. What if you get a fever or something?"

"I won't. I got you to keep me warm."

I turned around, my back facing him. My face was red, I could tell.

"What's wrong now, baka neko?"

"I- It's nothing!" I began to flee but a hand was already stopping me.

"I'm sorry, Kyou. Stay?"

"F-Fine. . ."


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Rumors Of The Misunderstood**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Drama/Angst**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Go Figure" By Everlife**

A rumor reached my ears. They say that the rat was seeing someone else. That he was giving Valentines to another person. I shook my head, that couldn't be true. The rat could never be unfaithful to me, never. Could he?

"What are you doing kitten?"

It was Haru. He should know right?

"Haru. . . Is Yuki seeing someone?" I had to ask!

"I believe you should know the answer to that, Kyou. Why are you asking me?"

"I. . . Have you heard the rumor going around?"

"Yeah. . . What about it?"

"What about it? I want to know if they're true or not!" I screamed.

"Chill, kitten. It's probably a misunderstanding. A fangirl was trying to get back what was hers. Yuki would never betray you. You're too sexy to give up easily."

I glared at the stupid cow.

"Who are you to call me sexy, dumb cow!"

"You are sexy. . . Oh, here comes Yuki now. Ask him. Bye."

The cow was quick to leave, which caused me to be trapped.

"Kyou?"

"What. . . is it?" I growled.

"Are you okay?" the rat was concerned. I could tell.

"No! Are you?" I shouted. I didn't mean to, but it just came out.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. . ." I whispered. I wanted this conversation to end.

"About the rumor. . .They're false." I perked up.

_See I told you!_

"That's good." I mumbled. I was happy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: You Left To Live In The Heavens**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Once Upon A Broken Heart" By The Beau Sisters**

I walked under the cherry blossom tree. It was spring. Memories of you and I came back like quick flashbacks. We were laughing, we were smiling and we were talking. Now, all of that is gone. We could never recreate it no matter how hard we tried. You were gone, Yuki. You're gone far beyond my reach.

I see your empty seat too many times. I see your seat being filled with a new student. Tohru tries to comfort me for the loss, but it doesn't work. My fake smiles are all I give without crying. I miss you. You had to leave me early. Why? Why did you do it? Why did you save me from Akito? Why did you do that to a person whom you've once hated?

_Because I love you and you're the most precious person to me._

I cried, "If you loved me, you wouldn't leave me alone. You would be here by my side. But you're not."


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: The Balance Between Love And Hate**

**Series: Fruits Basket**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyou**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Idea: "Hate You, Love You" By Super Junior**

We hated and we loved. It was a basic routine that kept our relationship alive. Without the equal balance of both sides, I felt that our love wouldn't survive. I needed a little loving, a little fighting. It was a natural relationship.

I hate that you're popular with the ladies. You hate that I make friends easily.

I love that you're caring to the ones who are most important in your life. You love the fact that I sometimes disagree with you.

There were rare times when we didn't care about each other. We did care, deep down inside. We're a couple that doesn't share it to the world. We're secret lovers who love and hate.

**OWARI**


End file.
